1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to nozzles that direct and control delivery of a material from a source, and more particularly to rotary barrel adjustable water hose nozzles that are moveable from a closed position to an open position and again to a closed position.
2. Background Information
A variety of adjustable nozzles exist that are used to control and direct the delivery of a material from a source. Liquid materials are often carried under pressure from a source through a carrier such as a hose or conduit. Many times the delivery of the liquid from the hose or conduit to an intended location is accomplished through a nozzle. Common types of nozzles include fire hose nozzles, garden nozzles, washing nozzles, and other types of nozzles. Nozzles are generally configured to perform an intended function. For example, a fire hose must be able to direct desired amounts of water in desired patterns under various pressures depending upon the specific necessities of the user. A garden hose nozzle may be configured to produce a light spray for watering delicate flowers and plants, as well as to deliver a heavier stream of water for washing sidewalks or other surfaces. A washer type nozzle may need to be able to deliver various pressures and amounts of water depending upon the requirements of the situation at hand. Some nozzles are configured to provide a continuous delivery of material through the nozzle, while others are configured to be adjustable from an open position, where material flows out of the nozzle, to a closed position, where material is prevented from leaving through the nozzle.
One common configuration of a nozzle provides an inner portion and an outer portion moveably interconnected by a threaded means that allows the outer portion of the nozzle to twist about the inner portion. These two portions are generally configured so that when the threaded means are engaged, the outer portion is moveable from a position where the inner portion and the outer portion are in a form of compressive engagement, or to a position where this compressive engagement is relaxed. In most cases, when the inner portion and the outer portion are positioned in compressive engagement, material cannot leave the nozzle. As this compressive engagement is relaxed, the nozzle begins to open and material is then able to pass out of the nozzle. Depending upon the configuration and structure of the portions of the nozzle, the patterns, amounts, velocities, and pressures of the liquid leaving the nozzle can vary.
In many applications, twisting or adjusting the nozzle away from the closed position generally functions to increase the amount of material flowing out of the nozzle. Depending upon the specific configuration of the nozzle, this adjustment may decrease the amount of spray from the nozzle and increase the amount of liquid that flows directly out of the nozzle in a stream of flow. This opening movement will generally stop at a position where a maximum amount of flow out of the nozzle will occur. In these same types of embodiments, twisting the outer portion of the nozzle in a manner that compresses the inner and outer portions of the nozzle will cause the direct flow from the nozzle to be decreased and the spray pattern to be increased. As this compressive movement continues, the inner and outer portions of the nozzle will generally engage and compress. As this compression occurs, the flow of liquid through the nozzle will be reduced and eventually shut off.
While this type of nozzle is useful in many applications, it also has some distinct disadvantages. First, because only one closed position exists, several turns of the outer portion of the nozzle are required to adjust the flow of the liquid and to turn the nozzle off and on. This structure also requires that to adjust the delivery of liquid out of the nozzle, the outer portion must be twisted or otherwise adjusted through all of the various dispersion patterns until arriving at a position where the nozzle is closed. Some of these nozzles also have a tendency to leak, provide irregular dispersal patterns, and may be awkward and/or difficult to use.
Another disadvantage of many of these types of nozzles is that the inner and outer portions are configured so that when the inner and outer portions of the nozzle are moved from an open position towards a closed position, the spray pattern of the material leaving the nozzle becomes wider and finer. This is particularly true in embodiments where closure of the nozzle is accomplished by an end cap. These spray patterns can become so fine and so wide that the person holding the nozzle can actually become wet from the spray. While in some instances such as fire suppression or fire fighting such a result is desired, in many other instances the person utilizing the nozzle prefers not to become wet, and therefore a nozzle that prevents the spray from wetting the persons holding the nozzle while the nozzle is being closed is desired.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an adjustable nozzle, which allows for flow of liquid through the nozzle to be stopped at two different nozzle positions. It is also an object of this invention to provide a nozzle, which opens and closes by turning a portion of the nozzle in a clockwise or counterclockwise direction. It is a further object of the invention to provide a water shut off nozzle with increased ease of use. It is a further object of the invention to provide a water shut off nozzle that has all of the aforementioned advantages with a handle and nozzle head that directs the spray from the nozzle in a desired direction and prevents the user of the nozzle from being wetted from lateral spray dispersal.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of this invention will be set forth in part in the description as follows and in part-will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention are to be realized and obtained by the means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.